


Hidden in the Dark

by Chibi_Pix



Series: Going in Blind: Pidge's Adventures [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Colony (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Minor Character Death, bandor survives, rewrite of The Colony, using older brother from DotU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Pix/pseuds/Chibi_Pix
Summary: Keith and his mother, Krolia, travel through the Quantum Abyss to a distant and hidden planet where the Alteans have been living. Upon that planet is a group of siblings. Bandor, the youngest of the siblings, works hard on ancient Altean technology, hoping to one day fix an old ship so he could go and find the other Alteans, his parents included, taken to a different colony. But he's against the clock and hopes that he can figure things out before his family is torn apart further.
Series: Going in Blind: Pidge's Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717885
Kudos: 3





	Hidden in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side fic to the blind Pidge AU. It is best to read it after Moment in the Dark's fortieth chapter, ['It's an honour to meet you'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840602/chapters/68926014).

Past the Quantum Abyss and on a small planet called Pollux, a young Altean boy sat in an old room, working at a desk and tinkering with a small device that could easily fit in his hand. He poked at it with a screwdriver-like tool, trying to get it to work. He yelped when it sparked, shocking him.

“Bandor? Are you down here?” Another Altean, this one a young woman, walked in. She looked to see her younger brother at the desk. “Still working on that thing?”

“I’m sure I can get this fixed and running before… before...” Bandor stopped, a downcast gaze coming across his features. “Romelle… do you think… we’ll be split up further? What if Avok or you are chosen? And you decide to go?”

“Bandor, I will never leave you.” Romelle sat on the edge of the desk where Bandor hadn’t left anything. “We’ll stay together.”

“And Avok?”

“I… I don’t know.” Romelle looked away. “I don’t know what’s on his mind… he’s so eager to work with the Druids… to go to the other colony… but...”

“If… if he’s chosen, do you think he’ll take the communicator if he leaves us?”

“I’m sure he will.” Romelle leaned over and hugged her brother. “I’m sure he will.” She then looked to the ship sitting to the side, the old vehicle being idle and haven’t had any use since their ancestors were brought to Pollux. “How’s the ship?”

“I don’t know… it still perplexes me.” Bandor admitted. “But I’m not gonna give up. One day I’ll fly it and find the other colony. I’ll find Mom and Dad… we’ll be a family again.”

“We’ll always be a family.” Romelle assured. “Don’t you forget that. And also don’t forget, we still have laundry to finish.” She blew raspberries against her brother’s cheek, making him laugh in amusement. “C’mon, let’s take a break.”

“Yes, Romelle.” Bandor chuckled a bit. They got up and left the old room. “Romelle, if Lotor was still alive, do you think he’d let us be separated so much? Do you think he would try and keep us together?”

“I’m sure he would do everything in his power to keep us all together and safe.” Romelle responded.

A long time ago, the Alteans were found scattered throughout the universe. Lotor went around, locating them and helping to protect the race that Zarkon tried to eradicate. They were brought to a safe haven, free of Zarkon’s control and treachery. However, one day he didn’t show up, but beings called Druids did.

The Druids told the Alteans that Lotor, their saviour, had died, killed by the Galra. To protect them, the Druids relocated the other Alteans to another planet, one further away and even more hidden. After generations had passed, they were told that a new colony would be started and that they would be tested and selected. To protect the new colony, communications would not be permitted. Many were blind and accepted this. Some were upset but still accepted it. Bandor and Romelle were worried. It was suspicious.

Their parents were selected when Bandor was very young. With that, he was raised by his older brother and sister, the two doing their best. He had almost no memories of them, but they lived on in the stories his siblings would tell him.

“Why… why would they leave? I was just a kid...” Bandor mumbled, thinking of his parents. “I still am technically but...” He sighed. “I mean, just because they pass doesn’t mean they have to leave...”

“I don’t know, Bandor. But at least you weren’t alone.” Romelle reminded. She went back to their home to get the laundry hung up, Bandor assisting her. “Perhaps they felt it was their duty. I don’t know what that duty would be but...” She offered her brother a smile. “You still had us all these years. And I think we did a good job raising you. And you’re doing so well teaching yourself.”

“Yeah.” Bandor nodded. “And before we know it, I’ll have the ship figured out, too.” He smiled brightly. “Then we can find the other colony. Find Mom and Dad.”

“You’re still going on about that?” The siblings looked over to see the eldest of the trio, Avok, walk over to join them.

“Of course I am!” Bandor pouted. “I’ll find them! Just you wait!”

“I have no doubt.” Avok chuckled a bit as he went over and ruffled his brother’s hair. “It’s a lot of work, though. Those ships are so old… they were used to get our people to the previous location when Lotor found and protect them. If it works again...”

“I’ll find a way.” Bandor assured.

“If anyone can, it will be you.” Avok smiled a bit. “So, what are we up to now?” He looked over to Romelle just as she threw a soaked tunic at him. “Ah. Laundry.”

“Yes, and now that you’re home, you can help us hang the clothes up to dry.” Romelle smirked.

“Very well.” Avok chuckled, removing the garment and getting it hung up.

This was the life Bandor lived. Seeing other Alteans leave from time to time, selected to go to the new colony, helping his siblings with daily tasks, and working on his ship and communicator, hoping to get any of them running in time. He did his best to keep his head up, hopeful that his work will one day come to a close and would succeed, but until then, he went through life day by day.

“Huh?” One day Bandor was working with the communicator. He then grinned brightly. “Romelle! Romelle!” He ran out of his work room, two communicators in hand. Romelle heard him and went to check on what was going on, surprised when he barreled into her.

“Goodness, Bandor! What’s wrong? You act like you’re being chased by a monster!” Romelle was surprised and startled.

“I think I got it! I think they work!” Bandor shoved one communicator into Romelle’s hands. “Can you help me test them?”

“Really?” Romelle’s smile grew. She then hugged her brother. “Wonderful work, Bandor!” she cheered. “Of course I’ll help you test them. We just need to be away from each other, right?”

“Yeah, and using them should be sim-” Bandor stopped when he heard a noise. He knew the sounds of a ship coming in, one meant to take more Alteans to the new colony. “Romelle...”

“We should go and at least check on things.” Romelle sighed as she handed back the communicator. “At least to find Avok and stick with him.” She led Bandor away from their home and went to where the other Alteans had gathered, some a little sad and worried about their families being separated, most being eager to find out who would join the other colony. While some were a little put out, they were still loyal and never cried or put up a fuss. They felt it was their duty and would go along with things.

Romelle found Avok and joined him. It was then a sort of figure scanned each of them; the figure wasn’t a druid, but they worked closely with them. There was a chime on the figure’s tablet after scanning Avok.

“Congratulations. You meet the correct criteria to be transported to the other colony.”

“Really?” Avok smiled brightly, happy to hear the news. Next to him, his siblings were distraught.

“Avok, please!” Romelle pleaded. “You cannot go with them. Please, stay here with us.”

“Romelle...” Avok looked surprised, seeing her pull on his arm. “I...”

“We won’t be departing for a few doboshes.” the examiner assured. “Now would be a good time to say your farewells. Then you can join us at the ship.” Giving the siblings room to hug and say their goodbyes, the examiner left them, going to another group to scan them.

“Romelle, Bandor, I know you two don’t want me to leave.” Avok told them, turning to face his siblings. He knelt in front of them due to his height, especially compared to Bandor. He smiled when Romelle practically threw herself at him, hugging her elder brother tightly as she cried. “It’ll be okay, Ro. One day you and Bandor will be selected and join us. I’ll see our parents and assure them that you’ll be with us soon.” he told them. “Heh. I bet Bandor will make it sooner when he gets that ship up and running.”

“Avok, before you go.” Bandor knelt in front of his brother and held out one of the communicators. “I finished them today. But I haven’t had the chance to test them out.” He looked hopeful. “Please. Take it with you. If it works, you can communicate with us.”

Avok looked to the device and smiled. “I’m sure it’ll work.” he said. “I’ll contact you as soon as I can. Heh, I’m sure Mom and Dad would love to talk with you, too. You’ve grown up so much.” He gently put his hand to Bandor’s cheek. “Take care of each other, okay?”

“We will.” Romelle nodded as she settled in next to her little brother. “We’ll look after each other...”

“Good.” Avok hugged them both one last time before getting up. “Cheer up. We’ll see each other again soon.” He walked off, going to the ship with others who were selected. Romelle and Bandor sat on the ground together, watching their brother leave. When Romelle couldn’t take it anymore, she turned and hugged her little brother, crying into his shoulder.

“We’ll see him again.” Bandor whispered. He didn’t know if they would, but he had to hold onto that hope. He watched as other Alteans boarded the ship and the ramp closed up. He closed his eyes and buried his face into Romelle’s hair. He hoped he could see his brother again.

For the next phoeb, Bandor did his best to work on the old ship, trying to figure it out and how to get it running. He kept the communicator near, wanting to make sure they wouldn’t miss Avok contacting them. But in that time, it never once indicated anyone trying to contact them.

“Did I… fail in getting it working?” Bandor asked himself. “I wish we could have tested it...”

“Bandor?” Romelle entered the workroom, checking on her brother. “It’s getting late, you should head to bed.”

“Avok still hasn’t contacted us...”

“Maybe… there’s something wrong with the signal? Or they confiscated it? I’m sure he’s fine.” Romelle hoped that was the case, but Bandor could tell by her wavering voice that even she was unsure of the situation.

“I think I’m almost done with the ship. It just needs a test flight.” Bandor commented. “After I figure out how the controls work… I don’t know how they work yet...”

“You’ll figure it out.” Romelle assured. She went over and put a hand on Bandor’s shoulder. “You’re the brightest mind I know. You can figure anything and everything out, I’m sure.” She nudged him some. “Now let’s go. A brilliant mind such as yours needs sleep so you can concentrate in the morning.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Bandor nodded. He put the tools away and left the workroom with Romelle, returning to their house and going to bed. He put the communicator on his nightstand. “Soon, Romelle. Soon we’ll leave here on our own terms.”

“Indeed.” Romelle nodded as she tucked her brother in. He may have been older, almost sixteen deca-phoebs, but he was still a little boy in the eyes of his sister. She would always tuck him in until the day he says he doesn’t need her to. Even then, there was no stopping her. “But until then, it’s time to sleep.” She kissed him on the forehead before sitting up on the edge of the bed. She then started to sing an old lullaby. Before their departure for the other colony, their parents always sang to them growing up. Since they left, Romelle or Avok would sing to their youngest sibling to comfort him.

Romelle smiled when Bandor fell asleep. “Good night, little brother.” she whispered before getting up. She then left his room so she could go to her own, ready to turn in for the night.

Bandor continued to sleep for a few vargas, curled in around his pillow. He drooled on it some as he had a blissful dream. He dreamed of flying the ship, seeing so many other worlds and species, leaning of their technologies and working with the new designs he would encounter. He was pulled from his dream, though, when he heard a beeping.

“Huh? What?” He looked to his bedside table, noticing the light on the communicator blinking. Seeing it, his eyes widened and he sat up, throwing his blanket and pillow with enough force that they ended up on the floor. He grabbed up the device, checking on it. “Avok? Avok, is that you?”

**“B-Bandor… R-Romelle...”** Bandor’s eyes widened. He knew his brother’s voice, but he could also pick up on how strained it sounded. **“It’s all… a lie...”**

“Avok? What is? Where are you, Avok?” Bandor held back the urge to cry. He heard movement in the house before noticing his door opening. Romelle stood there; he must have woken her up when he responded to his brother. “Avok?”

**“I’m… outside of… town. In the… forest...”**

“We’ll be there, just hold on, Avok!” Bandor looked to his sister. “He needs us.,”

“Then let’s go!” Not even caring that they were still in their nightwear, Romelle led the way to the edge of the town. Looking up, the siblings noticed something strange with the sky. Near a hole, it looked like the sky was made of some sort of paneling. That was peculiar, but they didn’t bother with it much as they had to hurry to their brother’s aid.

Leading out of the forest and up to the sky was a trail of smoke; something had to have been on fire, right? But that smoke pointed out where their brother should have been, helping them locate him faster. When they finally found Avok, though, they saw that the fires had barely gone out from when a small ship, a bit smaller than what Bandor had been working on, had crashed into the land.

“Avok!” Romelle cried out as she ran over, seeing her elder brother slumped over the console. She tried to move him.

“Be careful, Romelle, he could be badly hurt.” Bandor reminded. He heard Avok grumble. “Avok? You’ll be okay. We’re here now!” He saw his brother’s condition. Cheeks and eyes sunken in, his skin pasty and withered, he looked dehydrated and unwell. More than that, reddish streaks covered his face.

“The other colony… it’s… it’s a lie.” Avok grumbled, hardly able to open his eyes. “The Druids… they’re… using us… locking us… away...” He wheezed, struggling to breathe. “I’m… sorry...”

“No, Avok, don’t apologize. You don’t need to.” Romelle assured. “Avok? Avok!” Her eyes widened as he gave out one last rattled brother before going completely still. “Avok, please, please open your eyes. You can’t leave us.”

“It crashed over here!” came a voice.

“Romelle, we have to go; if we’re caught, we could be in trouble.” Bandor whispered. He got away from the ship. “C’mon.” He went back to his sister and grabbed her by the arm. “We need to go.” He didn’t want to leave his brother, either, but he would rather do that than lose his sister. Romelle nodded and went with him, the two quickly hiding in some shrubs to avoid detection and to find out what was going on.

Some examiners and a Druid came into view, checking over the ship and Altean. “I want this cleaned up and the barrier repaired.” the Druid said. “We don’t want anyone else finding out about what happened.”

“Right away.” an examiner said before they got to work.

With the others busy, Bandor and Romelle fled, returning to their home. There was so much to take in. They had finally gotten a glimpse of the truth of the colony. And the worst part? They couldn’t warn the others without finding themselves in trouble. Even if they could tell the others, they most likely wouldn’t believe them. And with Avok and the ship being removed and hidden away, they have no evidence.

“We have no proof… and without proof...” Romelle sighed.

“We’ll find proof soon enough.” Bandor assured. “We’ll get all the answers soon. The ship needs to be tested soon...”

“I hate to say this, but we should wait a bit. Let this… settle down so we don’t get the Druids’ attention.” Romelle suggested.

Bandor looked downcast for a moment before nodding. “You’re right. In the meanwhile, I’ll study the ship more, try to figure out how to fly it.”

“Bandor...”

“I can learn without actually activating it. Study the controls and such.” Bandor reminded. “I’ll keep under the radar, so don’t fret.”

“Okay. Good luck.” Romelle smiled. “And soon we’ll find out the truth.”

-+-+-+-

“Keith, look.” A Galran woman motioned to a planet that was coming into view, a moon orbiting it. The woman was Krolia, Keith’s mother. Keith had been sent on a mission to extract her from her location at Warlord Ranveig’s base. He never expected to be put on that mission, but he was glad to reunite with her. Instead of reporting back to Kolivan, though, they took off on another mission that Krolia had in mind.

They were following a lead on some strange quintessence.

“Two years and we finally reached the end.” Keith let a sigh of relief as he pet a blue furred, cosmic wolf.

Two years. The Quantum Abyss, the location that the mother and son duo had traveled through, was a peculiar place. Due to the dark stars, dense neutron stars, and black holes, it was a dangerous place to travel through. Time meant nothing due to the gravitational pulls. For the duo, two years had passed; they had no idea how much time had flowed outside of the abyss. Keith honestly hoped that it wasn’t much; he didn’t want the team worrying about him.

“Well, what do you think, kiddo?” Krolia looked to her son. “Think the wolf can get us there?”

“One way to find out.” Keith ran his fingers through the wolf’s fur. “Ready to give it a try, buddy?” The wolf licked his nose. “Okay. Masks up, let’s do this.” Keith got the mask for his Blade of Marmora uniform in place; Krolia donned the helmet she had from her uniform she wore while undercover. “Okay, good to go.”

The wolf huffed a bit before standing up. Krolia and Keith both stood with him, each with a hand on the cosmic creature. The wolf then disappeared with them. Teleportation. Creatures of the abyss were stranger than most would think and the wolf was among them. They were thankful that unlike other creatures, the wolf wasn’t exactly dangerous. Then again, they rescued him as a pup and took care of him.

When the wolf appeared again, they were on the planet. It looked mostly barren and uninhabitable, but investigating led them to a structure of sorts. It seemed off, so they explored it. They went further along until they found a set of doors. What really surprised them was when they opened the doors and found themselves in an entirely different setting.

A green and beautiful planet. Looking up, they saw a beautiful blue sky past the trees. “It must be a sort of simulation. At least in part.” Keith observed.

“Be on guard, Keith.” Krolia reminded.

“Yes, Mom.” Keith nodded. He dared to remove his mask as he went through the forest, checking things out. He then stopped when he noticed someone through the trees. He looked to see the figure was sitting there by a river, seeming to check on something in his hands. From behind, he could see that the person seemed to have pointed ears. Altean ears. He shifted to see better, a stick caught under his foot snapping.

“Huh?” The Altean, Bandor, quickly got up and turned around, nearly dropping the communicator in his hands. Though his brother was dead, he still held onto the device, keeping it close. “Who… who are… you?” His eyes went wide. He had never, as far as he knew, personally seen a Galra; in reality he had, but the examiners had kept their faces hidden. Though he had never seen one, he had seen pictures of them in old history books their people had. “You’re… you’re Galra...”

“And you’re Altean.” Keith twitched his ears as his mother removed her own helmet. “I… I thought they were all gone.” He let out a sigh of relief. “Allura will be happy to now there are others.” He stepped closer, Bandor stepping away more. “It’s okay. We don’t mean any harm.” he said. “We were just following a lead, trying to locate where a strange form of quintessence is coming from.”

“Quin… tess…ence?” Bandor asked, dong his best to relax. “Who… who are you?”

“I’m Keith.” Keith settled down more, doing his best to remain calm; if he was calm, then perhaps the Altean would calm down. “This is my mother, Krolia. And our wolf.” He sat down on a fallen tree. “I promise, we mean you no harm.” He offered a smile. “Who are you? How did you get here?”

“I’m… Bandor.” the Altean mumbled. “I’ve lived her all my life. Our ancestors were brought here by the Druids.” He sighed. “They were found and rescued by Lotor long ago, but after he was killed by the Galra, the Druids had our ancestors moved to here.”

“Lotor?” Keith asked. “But he’s still alive.” He was stunned. “Are you saying he rescued the Alteans?” He wondered why the prince never said anything before. He had questions, but he was sure he wouldn’t get them from this teen.

“Wait… he’s alive?!” Bandor’s eyes widened. “Are you sure? We were told he was killed… why would...”

“You said _Druids_ , right? Hooded figures with freaky beak-like masks?” Keith inquired; Bandor nodded in confirmation. “That would make sense… those guys are bad news. They probably lied to you… and separated you from Lotor.”

“I wonder...” Krolia mused. “Keith, maybe them being brought here have to do with the quintessence.”

“It’s possible.” Keith nodded in agreement. “Bandor, can you tell me what’s been going on?” He saw the young Altean fidget some, nervousness crossing his features. Looking at him, Keith realized he didn’t look much older than Pidge. Assuming his aging was slowed due to being Altean, he’d guess they were the same age and Bandor was still just a child. “It’s okay. We won’t hurt you. We just… maybe we can help you out?”

Bandor wanted to run off to find his sister. He wasn’t sure how to handle things on his own or if he could fully trust the two, but so far they seemed decent. Keith seemed rather gentle towards him and thankfully didn’t leave an uneasy feeling in his gut.

“Since coming here, the Druids spoke to others about starting another colony. But we weren’t allowed to contact the colony in order to keep them safe.” Bandor began. “It had been like that longer than I’ve been around. For generations. Recently… my older brother was selected and he went. My sister and I hoped to see him again but...” He bit his lip. He thought about how worn and weathered his brother looked, how his face sunk in, especially around his eyes. How he died right in front of him.

Krolia’s eyes went soft. Bandor was still a child and she herself was a mother. She went over to where he ended up sitting down while telling his story and put her arm around him, trying to comfort him. “It’s okay, dear, take your time.” she assured him.

“He was weak… and dying. Avok came back to us but crashed. He told us that the colony was a lie...” Bandor did his best to not cry, but the tears still fell down his face. “He said that the Druids were using them… using us…”

Keith was worried. He had some theories but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. “If he was weak and dying… he couldn’t have possibly flown very far...”

“There’s a moon orbiting the planet.” Krolia informed. “He could have come from there.”

“That’s possible.” Keith nodded in agreement. “But getting there...” He looked to the wolf. “What do you think, buddy? Can you get us that far?” The wolf whined. “I guess not...”

“Would a ship help?” Bandor asked. “I’ve been working on one… I haven’t had the chance to test it… I’m still studying its controls… It’s old but… I think it could work.”

Keith smiled and nodded. “Let’s go and check it out then.”

Bandor led them back to his home, doing his best to avoid others. He didn’t want the risk of any problems if the townsfolk saw two Galrans and a wolf. He wasn’t as worried if Romelle spotted them, she would listen and be on board with things. Right? He hoped so. “We should talk with my sister first so she doesn’t worry as much or get startled.” he told them when he got home. He then went inside. “Romelle?”

“In here!”

Bandor went in further and looked into a different room, the kitchen. “Um… Ro? Something came up. And I don’t want you to panic. I think they’re okay and… they may be able to help us. And I think I can help them?”

“Huh?” Romelle looked away from some cooking she was doing. She looked alarmed when she saw the two Galrans show themselves. “What are...”

“They don’t mean harm, I’m sure.” Bandor assured. “We may be able to find out more about what happened to Avok...”

Romelle watched her brother for a moment. “Okay. If you trust them, I’ll trust them.” she said. “But he was at the other colony before this...”

“And we’re sure we know where it could be.” Krolia stated. “And it sounds like Bandor here may have our ticket to get there.”

“Hmm.” Romelle nodded. “Hopefully someone will know how to fly it.”

Bandor took the others to the workroom, showing the ship. Seeing it, Keith smirked. “Oh, I definitely know this ship.” he said. “And I know how to fly it, too.” He got up in the pilot’s seat and checked it over. He got it started to see if it ran. “Sounds good to me. And you’ve been working on it?”

“It used to never start, not even the lights.” Bandor hopped in the seat next to Keith. “So I’ve been repairing it for some deca-phoebs now.”

“Pidge would be amazed.”

“Who?”

“A good friend of mine. She loves working with tech and ships.”

“If you’re going to fly,” Romelle spoke, “perhaps let Bandor sit up front with you? He’s always been interested in this ship, wanting to learn.”

“Sure thing.” Keith nodded. “You okay with that, Mom?”

“Just fine.” Krolia assured as she went to the back.

Bandor got the workroom opened up so they could get the ship out. Once ready, they took off, leaving the planet, even breaking through the barrier to leave. There, Keith took them to the orbiting moon, explaining the controls of the ship to the curious Altean.

As they thought, there was a base on the moon. Keith led them in, keeping an eye out for any danger. He stopped when he found they were in a hall full of pods of some sort. They didn’t look too different from Altean pods, but they were different enough. And covered in dust.

“What are these things?” Romelle inquired. She swiped her hand over the pod, though the moment she did she regretted it. “No! Pertulius!” she exclaimed, staggering back as she covered her mouth. “No… this… this can’t...” Krolia was quick to move over, pulling Romelle over and around so she could shield her.

“Keith….” Krolia whispered.

Keith scanned the figure in the pod. He then shook his head. “This… this is where the quintessence is coming from… those Druids are harvesting it from them...” he admitted. “It must be like the Komar… but on a smaller scale.” He sighed. “I’m sorry.” He checked the tech. “There… aren’t any Altean biorythms registering except you two. They’re all gone...”

“No...” Romelle whimpered. Bandor couldn’t get a sound out; Krolia hugged them both, trying to comfort them.

“What… what about the others? Back home?” Bandor managed to ask. “I… I don’t know if they’d believe us fully...”

“No… but I know who can put a stop to this so that no more Alteans get hurt by this technology.” Keith said. “For now, we can momentarily sabotage the system, slow them down, but then we need to get going and get help.” He looked to the siblings. “I need you two to wait with the ship. Mom and I’ll get this taken care of, then we need to get out of here.

As much as they wished to help, the siblings went with what Keith instructed them to do. They didn’t want to get in the way. Once they were safe and in the ship again, Keith and Krolia got the wolf to teleport them around, getting to where they needed to go. They found a control room and knew that was the best place to sabotage their systems.

There were only sentries in the room and the mother and son duo dispatched them with ease. Then they destroyed the systems, shutting things down.

“This’ll buy the Alteans some time.” Keith said.

“Then let’s get out of here.” Krolia stated.

Kosmo got them back out and back to the ship. Keith was quick to take flight, getting them out of there. “We should be able to get out of the Quantum Abyss quicker now, given we don’t deal with those creatures that claimed our first ship.” he said once they were on their way. “We’ll then be able to find the castle and get the paladins’ help. Voltron’s this powerful warrior controlled by five pilots; they’ll be able to protect the paladins more and make sure the Druids can’t harm them again.”

“That’s a relief.” Bandor smiled softly.

“One of the paladins is Altean herself. And then there’s Coran; he’s also an Altean and helps out from the castle.” Keith explained.

“So there are more outside our planet?”

“Two. We haven’t seen any evidence of others. You’re the first.” Keith informed. “You’ll get to meet them soon enough. And the rest of the team.”

“That sounds nice.” Bandor nodded. “So… do you think I can try flying at some point?”

“Study me until we’re out of the abyss. Then you can have a turn.” Keith reached over and ruffled Bandor’s hair. “You guys back there okay with that?” He checked the screen to see Krolia and Romelle in the back, Romelle petting Kosmo.

“We’re good with that.” Krolia confirmed. “Learn well, kiddo.”

“Will do.” Bandor nodded. He then looked to Keith. “Thanks. For everything.”

“I’m glad I can help.” Keith smiled, proud of himself. And happy that the younger Altean accepted his help and even trusted them. “And I know the Voltron team will be happy to help, too.” He hoped that they could get back in time. And he hoped that Lotor truly did help the Alteans long ago and knew nothing of what was becoming of them. Other than being taken away. “Now then, how about learning how to fly, hmm? The controls are actually pretty simple, even I adjusted right away. The abyss is just too dangerous and hectic to practice in.”

“Understood.” Bandor nodded, observing Keith and how he controlled the ship. Soon enough they would be out and getting help. He hoped the others could hold on until then. He hoped no one else would get hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> So we still lose an Altean sibling. But, according to my research, in GoLion/DotU, the siblings had an older brother they ended up losing. I paid homage to that, hoping I was right, and had Bandor survive. It was sad that we lost him in canon, I wish he got to survive. But! He does in this AU.  
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this side story about Bandor and Romelle and meeting Keith and Krolia.  
> Well! Until next time!


End file.
